Die Höhle des Autoren
"Die Höhle des Autoren" (Originaltitel: Into the Bunker) ist die zweite Episode der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls und ist die 22. Episode insgesamt. Die Episode lief am 2. März 2015 das erste mal im Disney Channel. Zusammenfassung Dippers geheimes Tagebuch führt ihn und die Bande zum versteckten Bunker des Autors, in welcher sie auf ein Wesen, dass den Autor kannte, treffen. Handlung Die Episode beginnt mit Dipper und Wendy bei ihrem Haus bei einen Horrorfilm, "Fast Almost Dead But Not Quite!." ="Der fast schnelle Tod aber nicht ganz!" Dipper bemerkt, dass der Film, nachdem er tatsächlich mit Zombies gekämpft hat weniger beängstigend ist. Er und Wendy lachen um den Film zu verspotten. Wendy bekommt einen Text von Robbie und Dipper erfährt, dass Robbie immer noch nicht über seine Trennung von Wendy hinweg ist, obwohl Wendy das ist. Dipper fragt dann, ob Wendy wieder ausgehen möchte, und Wendy sagt im Scherz dass ihr Liebhaber ein ein Walrosskuscheltier ist. Er versucht ihr seine Gefühle zu zeigen, scheitert aber letztlich. Anstatt sie einzuladen, fragt er sie ob sie mit ihm und Mabel auf Entdeckertour gehen möchte.Wendy stimmt zu, sie zu begleiten, und Dipper, verärgert, legt sich versehentlich nach unten auf Wendys BH und schreit zu seinem Entsetzen. Währenddessen: Mystery Shack in einem schlechten Zustand Ein Bautrupp arbeitet, um die Hütte zu reparieren. Inzwischen betreut Stan ein Bautrupp bei Reparatur der Mystery Shack. Wenn ein Arbeiter fragt, was die Ursache der Schäden sind, Stan will nicht den Zombie-Vorfall zu offenbaren, lügt er und sagt, es war ein "großer Specht." Dann besticht er den Mann, der zustimmt. Er fragt sich, wo die anderen sind, was den Szenenschnitt zu Soos und den Zwillingen in der Umgebung der Stelle bietet. Dipper informiert die anderen, denn er hat eine neue Tour zu einem Versteck unter einem Baum. In dem Moment Wendy kommt an und erzählt, dass sie vor Aufräumarbeiten ihres Vaters geflüchtet ist. Mabel zieht ihren Bruder zur Seite, um ihn über seine Verknalltheit necken, aber er ,unehrlich, informiert sie, dass er über Wendy hineg ist, obwohl sie ihm nicht glaubt. Dipper, Wendy, Soos und Mabel gehen zu dem Baum. Wendy weist darauf hin, dass es eine Niederlassung, die einen Hebel ähnelt, am oberen Teil des Baumstamms gibt. Während Dipper versucht, einen Weg zu finden, um den Hebel zu erreichen, steigt Wendy leicht hinauf, denn sie hat sich ihren Gürtel um den Bauch gebunden. Sie schlägt den Schalter mit einer Axt an und öffnet den Zugang zu einem versteckten Bunker, während Dipper mit der Gruppe vereinbart, niemandem über das, was sie sehen, zu erzählen. Sie steigen die Treppe hinunter und finden einen alten Atombunker, komplett mit Rationen, mindestens bis in das Jahr 2070. Sie finden etwas was den Verdacht fordert das der Autor noch am Leben sein könnte, dabei findet Wendy einen versteckten Durchgang, hinter dem sich ein Raum mit verschiedenen Symbolen an den Wänden befindet. Indem Mabel scherzte schubst sie Dipper auf eines der Symbole, darauf wird das Sicherheitssystem ausgelöst: Die Wände drücken ein und drohen die Gruppe zu zerquetschen, verzweifelt suchen finden sie eine Fluchtluke, indem sie vier Symbole zu öffnen (stand in Dipper's Tagebuch).Sie können in der letzten Sekunde entkommen, nur Dippers Weste bleibt zwischen den Schlusssteinen hängen. Als sie einen Überwachungsraum zu inspizieren versuchen, geht Mabel um ihres Bruders Weste zu holen und findet einen Liebesbrief in seiner Tasche in dem schrieb wie er Wendy findet, und Mabel ermutigt ihn, seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Dipper lehnt ihre Bitte ab, und sie stößt ihn in einen Schrank zusammmen mit Wendy. Wendy versucht, das Licht anzumachen, stößt aber auf versehentlich auf einem Pfad zu einem geheimen Labor. Die beiden fragen sich, was der Autor hat da unten getrieben haben muss und über die vor Ort verschiedenen Löchern, welche von einem noch nie gesehenen Monster gegraben wurden. Sie versuchen verzweifelt, Mabel von der Gefahr zu informieren, aber sie weigert sich die Tür aufzumachen, bis Dipper Wendy seine whren Gefühle zeigt hat. Dipper weicht diesem aus und zieht Wendy an ihrem Arm um einen anderen Ausgang zu finden. Sie gelangen in ihrer Flucht in eine Sackgasse, werden aber glücklicherweise von einem Mann, der behauptet der Autor sein, gerettet. Zurück in den Überwachungsraum, Mabel und Soos spielen mit verschiedenen Geräten die sie finden, einschließlich des Autors Labormantel und dessen Aktenkoffer, wo sie eine Notiz von einem gefährlichem Experiment (Experiment # 210) " Shape Shifter"( = Kreatur, das seine Gestalt ändern und anpassen kann). Mabel ist entsetzt, da sie dachte, Dipper log, und so ziehen sie und Soos los, um ihre Freunde zu retten. Dipper und Wendys mysteriöser Retter führt sie tiefer in den Bunker hinein und teilt ihnen mit, dass er seine Forschungen verloren und Dipper behauptet, dass er sie gefunden hat. Inzwischen sind Mabel und Soos weiterhin auf ihren Vormarsch, und Dipper und Wendy sind misstrauisch, wenn sie feststellen dass der Mann identisch mit dem Maskottchen auf einer Dose Bohnen ist. Ihre Befürchtung wird bestätigt, als der Mann offenbart dass er ein Shape Shifter ist, und dass er dass er das Tagebuch studieren wollte um sich in diese im Buch beschriebene Kreaturen zu verwandeln. Wendy greift das Monster an und bringt es dazu, das Tagebuch, fallen zu lassen. Der Shape Shifter verfolgt das Duo als sie sich zurückziehen, aber wird über eine Trick von Dipper irregeführt. Danach treffen sie auf Mabel und Soos behalten aber ihre Vorsucht bei, da es sich auch um den Shape Shifter handeln könnte. Nachdem sie jedoch die ihr ausgesprochenes dämliches Verhalten sehen, sind sie beruhigt dass sie auf ihre Freunde getroffen sind. Dipper sorgt sich, dass, wenn die Kreatur entkommt würde, könnte sie in Form von jedem übernehmen, und Wendy beschließt einen Angriff auf das Monster zu starten. Während Shape Shifter Dipper sucht, betretet Mabel betretet den Raum. Das Monster verwandelt dann in eine erschreckende Zusammenlegung der Zwillinge, die ihn zu Soos und Wendy führen, die eine Wasserleitung vorbereitet haben, um das Monster zu sprengen. Da das Rohr nicht gleich funktioniert schlägt Wendy mit ihrer Axt auf das Monster ein, bevor sie von einem großen Ausbruch des Wassers getroffen wird. Wenn das Hochwasser abklingt, trifft Dipper auf Wendys bewusstlosen Körper und fängt an über sie zu weinen, so wie zeitgleich eine zweite Wendy hinter ihm erscheint. Die Form auf dem Boden entpuppt sich als Shape Shifter, die einen Kampf mit der realen Wendy beginnt. Dipper nimmt Wendys Axt und kommt, um ihr zu helfen.Dennoch ist er nicht in der Lage zwischen der wahren und der Kopie zu unterscheiden. Er bat die echte Wendy um ein Zeichen, und sie reagiert mit Wegwerf-den-Schlüssel -Geste, die sie auch bei ihrem Versprechen am Anfang der Epiode gezeigt hat. Dipper besiegt das Monster indem mit der Axt auf ihren Oberkörper einschlägt. Dipper und Wendy sind dann dann gezwungen, das Monster in die Tieftemperatur-Kammer, in der das Monster zuvor gesteckt hatte, einzusperren und die Kreatur wendet seine letzten Worte an Dipper und proverzeiht, dass er nie den Autor finden wird und das sein Schicksal schlimmer sein wird als er sich vorstellen kann, danach verwandelt sich der Shape Shifter in eine schreiende Dipper-Eisstatue. Die Gruppe verlässt und verschließt den Bunker und kommentieren noch mal ihr Abenteuer: Soos erzählt, wie müde sein Gesicht von dem vielem Kreischen sei und Mabel erklärt die vier als Helden. Soos entscheidet sich, dass sie wieder in die Hütte zurückgehen sollten für ein "Helden Frühstück," und Soos lobt ihre Idee Sirup auf ihr Müsli zu verteilen. Dipper und Wendy bleiben zurück um über Dipper's Verknalltheit zu diskutieren. Während sich Dipper auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet, informiert ihn Wendy, dass sie es schon die ganze Zeit vermutet hat und versichert ihm wie viel ihr ihre Freundschaft bedeutet und das sie mit ihm den besten Sommer ihres Lebens hatte. Außerdem fragt sie Dipper ob sie demnächst ihren Kinoabend in der Shack veranstalten können. Nachdem Wendy sich verabschiedet hat kommt Mabel zurück und gesteht, dass sie das gesamte Gespräch gehört hat und entschuldigt sich für ihre Aufdringlichkeit. Soos und erklärt, dass er enttäuscht ist, dass sie den Autor nicht gefunden haben, aber als er erfuhr, dass der Aktenkoffer eigentlich ein mysteriöser Laptop ist, versichert er ihnen ihn in ein paar Tagen wieder reparieren zu können. Wissenswertes Serien Kontinuitäten *In der Startszene ist ein Herz in ein Baum geritzt in dem R+W steht. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Beziehung zwischen Robbie und Wendy (Staffel 1) *Während Dipper und Wendy Fehrnsehen gucken meinte Dipper das eine Zombie-Sendung gar nicht so gruselig ist wenn man echte Zombies bekämpft hat (siehe Zombie-Karaoke) *Dipper Mabel Soos und Wendy kehren zum Versteck von Tagebuch Nr. 3 zurück (Die Touristenfalle) *Stan hat Handwerker angeheuert um den Schaden aus Zombie-Karaoke zu reparieren *Als der gestaltwandler kurz vor seiner Eindrierung sagte, dass wäre die letzte Form die Dipper jemals haben wird, nimmt er die Form von Dipper in einer schreihenden Haltung an. Exaxt die selbe Haltung nimmt Dipper an, als er in der Folge "Das Northwest-Anwesen" von dem Geist des Holzfällers in Holz verwandelt wird. Also könnte es könnte sein das die letzten Worte des Gestaltwandlers eine Anspielung auf diese spätere Folge war. *Der Gestalten-Wandler nimmt verschiedene Gestalten an so wie: **Den Grembold (Die Wette) **Einen Gnom (Die Touristenfalle) **Den Verstecker es:Visita al refugio ru:В бункер en:Into the Bunker nl:In de Bunker it:Nel bunker Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2